


You and Me

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Nate, who lives in Aspertia City, decides to go on a adventure. While on his adventure, he meets someone. Someone that is so special.Entire story is in Nate's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Nate. I lived at Aspertia City. I was packing up because I'm going on an adventure, alone. My mother let me go on the adventure because she knew she can trust me on handling things alone.

There. My bag is all packed. Time to head out.

I waved to my mother goodbye and left the house. "My son is growing up." I heard my mother say happily.

* * *

I walked around only to see my best friend, Hugh and his little sister. "Hey, Nate!" Hugh yelled and I looked at the direction he called from. "Hey, Hugh!" I yelled back and ran to him. "What's up?" Hugh sighed in happiness from seeing me. "Nothing much. You?" Hugh said. "Ah, Nothing much." I said. "My mom said there is a girl that wants to see me for a Pokemon and a Pokedex."

"Wow!" Hugh said. I laughed softly. He seemed happy when I mentioned it. I wonder why. "Well, I want to get one too!" Hugh said. I felt a sweat drop fall down my face.

Oh dear...

* * *

I was happy with my Tepig. You must be wondering who the girl was. Her name is Bianca. She is Professor Juniper's assistant. My Tepig beat Hugh's Oshawott. "Wow...You're good, Nate! Real Good!" Hugh said happily to me. I chuckled softly. I turned to see my mother walking towards us. I was confused but noticed two papers in her hands. We got our Town Maps and I headed out first before Hugh could. I hears him say that he will catch up with me to which I did a thumbs up at.

As I walied, I decided to take a look in my bag. When I looked, I noticed and saw five pokeballs to catch Pokemon. I saw the Pokeball that contains my Tepig. I smiled and petted the pokeball and closed his bag. I continued to walk down and saw a Lillipup and weakened it and caught it with a Pokeball. I kept looking around for Pokemon. I saw a Patrat and caught that too. I walked down the road even more only to see a boy watching me from the forest. The boy looked a lot like...me. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like the ones I have.

I studied the boy further. He is wearing a blue jacket, gray pants, and red shoes. He is also wearing a red hat with a grey pokeball design on it. I looked around myself. That boy looked like me!

Just what the fuck is going on?!

Why the hell does the boy look like me? Wait...is he my brother? Is he trying to cosplay as me? Wait, no...that wouldn't be the reason.

I walked out as quick as I could. The boy just continued to look at me from behind the trees. The boy is in the forest and he is behind trees and the boy just looked around the autumn leaves on the grass. I didn't notice him following me as he hid behind a tree.

I went inside a Pokemon Center to relax and to sit down since I'm going to need my legs rest for a little bit before I could go any further. I can't wait to go on more! 

I wanted to go on an adventure my whole life. I heard many trainers go on adventures and explore different areas like visiting the mountains, fishing in lakes and oceans, using their Pokemon to fly, and many others! The more I heard stories of it, the more the want of going on a adventure grew and here I am. Nate, who is finally going on a adventure. I smiled to myself, knowing how happy my adventure will be. Unless if something happens.

Something bad...which I hope doesn't happen. I looked at myself. Maybe something bad will happen. But I will be able to handle it...

Right...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets someone special...

I still continued to be at the Pokemon Center as my Pokemon sat with me. I'm still wondering about the boy that was in the forest. He looked like me. He looks like he dressed like me. Like, everything he did feels like they are the things I do.

Which makes me wonder...

...

....

.....

Why...?

"Who was that boy?" I wondered to myself as I continued to sit with my Pokemon. I decided that it was time for me to leave. I got up from a small chair I was sitting on and my Pokemon followed and we left the Pokemon Center.

I looked around the town I'm at. Floccesy Town. I saw a man. "Hey, you!" The man said and walked to me. Who is this man? He just jumped from high up and didn't even hurt his feet! Maybe I should ask him? "Who are you?" I asked to the man. Welp. That's mt question. "My name is Alder! I was the former champion of Unova." The man replied to me. "Oh." I repiled.

Wait, he is the former champion of Unova?

...

Holy shit.

"Well? What's your name?" Alder asked to me. I immediately began to feel anxiety. Oh shit...say something, damn it! "My name is Nate!" I replied back, blurting my name out. I get nervous around people I meet. "That's a nice name!" Alder said. I smiled softly. Huh...at least it didn't go bad or so bad if it did went bad.

I have no idea if the boy is still stalking me or not.

* * *

I walked around the city and decided to head out. During my time in Floccesy Town, I saw a strange man wearing black and said that he is a part of Team Plasma. I got confused but he was messing around with a Herdier so...at least I managed to save it. "Alright, time to head-" I was cut off when I felt myself grabbed by something or _someone_. "Huh?" I said. I turned around only to see the boy that was watching him from the forest.

Oh fuck.

"It's...you." I said to him in a nervous tone. Shit...I'm getting nervous again. I'll admit something to you, I literally wanted to ask the boy why he was watching me from the forest. Was he trying to find the perfect moment to attack me? Wait...what if he is gonna _actually _attack me? Oh no...no. "Why were you watching me from the forest?" I asked to the boy, my voice breaking.

Fuck.

"Well...I saw you battle your rival. Then I realized you look like me. I also saw you have a Tepig when you battled your rival." The boy replied to me quietly. He doesn't seem...harmful. He seems harmless. But this makes me wonder something in my head.

Why me?

"Oh..." I said to the boy quietly. The boy still did not let me go. Shit. Maybe he is gonna attack me. "Who...Who are you...?" The boy asked to me quietly.

Wait, what?

"Who am I?" I asked to the boy. The boy nodded. He literally asked for my name. "My name is Nate. I want to be the champion of Unova." I replied to him. "As well as befriend Pokemon in Unova." The boy slowly nodded. "Now...who are you?" I asked to the boy, wanting to know why the hell he is following me and who he is. The boy replied to me with a quiet, yet gentle tone.

"My name is Black. People call me Hilbert or Touya." The boy replied with. His voice...

Sounds soothing...

I smiled at the boy. "I like the name Touya. I'll call you that!" I said happily to Touya. He looked like he didn't seem to mind. Touya smiled at me. Wait...

Did he actually smile at me?

"I like that idea." Touya replied to me. I don't know what came over me because I grabbed his hand and I saw his smile falter. "Would...Would you like to come with me on my adventure?" I asked to Touya nervously.

What the fuck did I just ask?

He will definitely reject me!

To be honest, I'll admit something I hate to be rejected. Suddenly, I see a smile form on his face.

"Of course I will, Nate." Touya said to me. Holy crap...

HOLY CRAP! HE ACTUALLY SAID YES!

I smiled and took Touya's hand.

"I want to show you around, Touya!"


	3. Chapter 3

I showed Touya around. Touya said that he had never been to Aspertia City before, which left me shocked. I even said this is where he lived at. Touya was shocked about this fact. I smiled and saw a Gym. Whoohoo! My first gym challenge! "Cool!" I said and ran in there. I can hear footsteps behind me, which left me to believe that Touya followed me.

I saw the gym leader. The gym leader of the Gym was a young man I had never met. He looked like he was 16 or 18. I see him turn around, his blue eyes meeting my brown eyes. "Oh! Hi there!" He said, smiling at me. I smiled back at Cheren as a greeting. I saw that Touya looked at him. It looks like he was mumbling something, because I saw his mouth move but I didn't hear his voice. "I see you are my first challenger. My name is Cheren!" Cheren said happily.

I smiled. Awesome! I knew he is the Gym leader! I can't wait to battle him and get my first gym badge! Time to battle the entire gym! "You two take your places!" Cheren said to the two trainers and they went to their usual spaces.

I smiled and battle the two trainers there happily. The two trainers lost but they were happy that i get to battle Cheren. "Go get him!" The youngster said. "You can do it!" The girl said. I smiled and went on to fight Cheren.

I couldn't see Touya's reaction. He is probably proud of me for this.

The time to battle Cheren has begun. I saw that Cheren had a Patrat and a Lilipup. "Did he change his Pokemon?" Alright. Now it's go time.

To be honest, I'm having fun. By the looks of it, Cheren looks like he is having fun too. Both of us were smiling as we battled. I still couldn't see Touya's reaction. I think he is proud of me and is probably cheering me up.

* * *

I apparently won against Cheren. Cheren smiled and gave me the Basic Badge along with a TM called Work Up (Info: It increases Attack and Special Attack). I can see Touya smiling but he looked away and I can see the smile falter. I felt confused but chose not to ask. I ran to Touya. "Come on! I got a lot more to show you!" I said to him. Touya's smile returned. It looks like he forgot about that. Wait...How the hell did he forgot about that? He wouldn't.

Would he?

Touya and I kept walking out until we heard a voice. "Hey, Nate!" A yell said. It was Bianca. "Bianca!" I replied with a big grin on my face. I heard running footsteps.

Must be a trainer or somebody else running.

Bianca made a big grin as well. Cheren also came out. "Bianca!" Cheren said. "Oh! H-hi, Cheren!" Bianca replied to Cheren. My mother, Hugh, and his little sister came as well. I guess we have a lot to talk about.

I saw that Cheren and Biance registered themselves in my Xtransceiver. In addition, Bianca also registered Professor Juniper as well. I got a call from her. Me, Bianca, and Cheren spoke to her.

After that, the mother wished me luck and Hugh also told me to get stronger before going in the Gym to battle Cheren. His little sistwr also wished luck on me. After that, all of them left.

Once they left, I saw that Touya was missing. Where the hell did he go? "Touya? Touya!" I called out. Touya came back.

Where the fuck did he went to?

"Touya, Is something the matter? You feel like you are concerned." I said to Touya in worry. I really want to know where he went. Touya swallowed a breath in and said the following words to me.

_I have something to tell you..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to tell you something..._

I heard Touya say that to me as I asked him if he was okay. I wonder what he has to tell me. Maybe he is gonna tell me where he went. Yeah! That has to be the case! He then took me by the arm and walked me to the next route. I was starting to feel scared myself.

Please don't hurt me, Touya.

Please don't.

"Promise you won't tell anyone this?" Touya asked to me. I nodded. I was so scared. I felt nervous. I felt so scared in many ways possible. Touya did a sigh. "2 years ago...I went on a adventure with Cheren and Bianca." Touya said. I was so shocked to hear this. Touya went on a adventure 2 years ago! Wait...he mentioned Cheren and Bianca. Are they his friends?! I feel so scared still. The reason that I feel scared that he was probably gonna hurt me.

"I picked Tepig as well as you did. Me and Tepig were best friends. Just like you and your Tepig." Touya continued to speak. I kept on listening and listening. "I met a man named N. He was so...mysterious in many ways possible. I never knew I had actually knew that he was so nice, yet...bad." Touya said. "I...I never knew you went through this." I said to him.

"Ah, I know...The adventure was fun, yet...scary. I went through many scary things." Touya replied to me. I never knew that Touya could go through these things. I was starting to feel bad for him myself. "Touya, I...I never knew how you felt..." I said to him very nervously. Touya noticed how much Nate cared for him. I hugged him. 

Wait...

Did I just hug him? Oh crap...

I heard a soft gasp from him. He feels...so warm. I felt arms wrap around my waist. He's...he's hugging me back! I guess my way of comfort is working.

"I thought of myself a bad trainer..." Touya said to me. I was shocked to hear this come from him. I never found him as a bad trainer. "Touya, you are not a bad trainer!" I said to him, trying my best to cheer him up. Touya heard it and looked at me. I can tell he was shocked from this. I broke up the hug. "Don't ever say you are a bad trainer! Never do! If you say that, don't you think that your Pokemon feels hurt from you feeling sad? Never, ever say you are a bad trainer!" I said this triumphantly. 

What the hell just came over me just now? I spoke without even thinking!

"You're too naive, Nate." Touya said to me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and hugged him again. He flinched when he felt my arms wrap around him. He smiled and hugged me back. We decided to continue on our adventure.

I mean, how bad could it go?


	5. Chapter 5

_You're too naive, Nate._

I heard those words echo in my head. He literally said that about me! I felt my face blush red like ripe cherries. It's like I was the sun and Touya was the moon. I felt so relieved. I thought he was gonna yell at me. Or worse, hurt me.

To be honest, I don't want to get hurt. Like how I did in the past...but that is for another time. I can't explain it. Every time that I do...I break down crying and I can't stop crying when that happens every time I talk about my past.

I wish I can hug him again. He felt so warm. He also felt so soft. He felt like a teddy bear that is so soft and warm. I wanted to snuggle him. Actually, to be honest. I felt a warm feeling when I am near Touya. I realized that what this feeling was...

_This feeling was love..._

_Oh..._

_Shit._

Oh shit. I actually fell in love with Touya. I found this crazy. He is a boy and I am a boy as well! It's weird for a boy to fall in love with a boy. I mean, I'm not against it or anything. I just...find it weird. I wish I can tell someone I trust my feelings for Touya. I felt really nervous when I was near Touya. I saw a apartment nearby. I told Touya about it. He nodded and we checked in.

Once we got in our room, I lied down on the bed. It was so soft as well. Touya also came in and unzipped his jacket, making me see his black shirt. I removed my visor. My head felt warmed up by the soft pillows. I wanted to fall asleep so bad. I fell asleep at that moment. Touya smiled at that. "Such a cute sleeper." I heard Touya say about me as I slept. I snuggled in the covers. Touya chuckled. I was fast asleep in the nice, white, soft covers.

* * *

I woke up to see that Touya is cooking. Wait...

He cooks? Sweet.

He noticed me wake up and he smiled. "Wake up, sleepy head." He said to me. I giggled at that as I rubbed my eyes. I smelled the nice food he was cooking for me. It was...pasta! My favorite! I got out of the bed to see that Touya was done cooking. He was serving it it a plate for me. He gave the plate to me. "Careful, it's hot." Touya warned me. I nodded. I blowed on my pasta to cool. Man, he must have cooked it really good on it. It smelled so good. The pasta had tomato sauce on it with meatballs on it. Touya then put a plate of breadsticks. He went to the store and bought some without me knowing. We then started to eat. The pasta tasted so delicious.

Touya has to teach me how to cook one day.

* * *

Me and Touya got in the bed. He then turned off the light. We were in our night outfits. I almost felt asleep until I felt Touya's warm, strong arms around me.

Holy crap, he is actually hugging me! Well...might as well allow it. We are tired after all.

He fell asleep after he hugged me. I hugged back and we fell asleep hugging each other. We ducked into the next day...


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Touya headed out to continue our adventure. I was going to fight another gym leader. Her name was Roxie. She is the Poison-Type gym leader. I sighed. This adventure was going to be hard. But with Touya's support, I knew I will be fine.

I reached to the gym and began to battle the trainers there. Touya waited outside the gym for me to finish. I got to Roxie and I battled her. Boy, her rock music was so cool! Man, her Poison types were strong as hell. But I can handle this. I'm used to this at least.

* * *

I won against her! Whoo! I got the Poison Badge and I came out of the gym with a smile on my face. Touya also smiled at me. He knew that I won against Roxie. We went on and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon. After that, I was stopped by Team Plasma. Not again...

I fought them off alongside Hugh and Roxie.

* * *

We headed to a city called Castelia City. Touya told me that he has been here and that the Gym Leader uses Bug types. I nodded. Bug types, huh? Well, I should think of a new skill.

We looked at the time. It was the afternoon already. Did time pass quickly? Damn. We decided to check in a hotel. I looked around the hotel room. It was much nicer. It had several paintings around the wall. From what I heard from Touya, the gym leader Burgh is also a painter. The paintings had different Pokemon. There was one painting that caught my eye.

There was a painting of a Pokemon named Lilligant. It looked so beautiful.

I fell on the bed. It was so, so, so...SOFT! It felt soft like I was in a lying in a bunch of feathers or that I was lying on a cloud. Touya smiled and joined me. We then hugged each other. But for some reason, me and Touya were shocked by that.

Touya pulled away while I looked away, blushing.

Just what the hell was that...?

* * *

For some reason, I have fell asleep. I woke up to Touya shaking me really hard. "Nate, Nate!" He said to me. I woke up. "Wha...?" I muttered. "Something is going on outside!" He said to me. I was shocked and I got my bag and we headed out to see what happened.

* * *

I was shocked to see more of those people wearing a black oufit getup with a mask around their mouths. "We are Team Plasma!" They said. I was shocked. I looked at Touya. He was shocked the most. I heard that Team Plasma was stopped by a boy. Could Touya be him...?

When they came up to me, I panicked in the inside. Suddenly, Hugh and Cheren came in. "Back away from him!" Cheren said. "Oh, you guys are about to feel my rage!" Hugh yelled. I was shocked. Touya was shocked also. But all 4 of us fought them off. We saw a ship and we headed in there. More Neo Team Plasma members?! Oh dear lord...

We fought all of them. Much to my surprise, Hugh or Cheren didn't notice Touya at all. Maybe they were too busy to notice him? I don't know.

But...But we were kicked by these three guys that is the Shadow Trio.

I have no idea anymore.

* * *

Me and Touya got back and we lied on our bed. We then snuggled together.

It was time for me to...

To...

_Confess my love for him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I might have got the whole plot messed up. Fuck.
> 
> Oh well. There is gonna be some edits of the story anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dream warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be italic due to dream.

_I looked around. Was this my mind? I didn't know anymore. Just then, I heard a voice calling out to me._

_"Nate?" The voice said to me._

_I looked around for the source. It was Touya. "Touya?" I said to him. I looked around for him. I saw him. He was next to me, and I was next to him. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. I cuddled next to him. Touya also cuddled back. Just then, I felt something. This something felt like a hand touching me. I looked at where it was. Yep, it was a hand._

_It was one of his hands touching my...my...butt? I slightly moaned as he kept touching my butt. What the hell was he doing?_

_I was still clothed while Touya was shirtless. He looked..so muscular. I kept moaning as he touched my butt even further. I moaned a little loud when he slipped his hand throught my shorts and pants to grab onto my butt. "Aaahhhh..." I moaned. _

_He smiled at me for what he was doing to me. He then grabbed on my shirt and ripped it, which made me moan. "T-Touya!" I moaned when my shirt was ripped and gone. He smiled. "I don't want to be the _ ** _only _ ** _one shirtless, right?" He said to me, smirking. I blushed like a ripe tomato. He then began to play with my nipples. I moaned. _

_Why did this feel good exactly?_

_No...no...this shouldn't be happening...why am I having this dream? I have no idea but for some reason, this feels good._

_I kept moaning. Suddenly, he sucked on my right nipple while pinching on my other. I moaned out loud to this. He then licked the right nipple as I kept moaning his name. He then did this to the left nipple, which made me do a quiet squeal. _

_He kept giving me pleasure through this. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad. He then removed my shorts. I smirked quietly. He left himself an opening. I then removed his pants. He was shocked but he smirked to my smirk. "I can change that smirk, you know." He said to me. I flinched quietly and my eyes widened._

_He then removed my pants along with my boxers. Great, I was entirely nude and he was not. I grabbed his boxers and removed it. Again, he was shocked but smiled. Now we were both nude. He smiled. He put two fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He said to me, which I did. I followed every single thing he commanded me to do._

_I moaned when he placed the two fingers inside of me. I kept moaning quietly as I covered my mouth. "Let your cute moans be heard, Nate~" He said to me while purring. I then arched my back and moaned. He just hit my spot. He smiled and kept hitting my spot with his fingers. I kept whimpering in need._

_I panted. This felt so good for some reason. "Tell me, Nate. What do you want me to do to you?" He asked to me. Damn it, I want him so bad. Stop teasing me, Touya! "F...Fuck me, please~" I said to him. He then groped on my butt. "Aaahhhhh..." I moaned. "Hmm? I didn't catch that." He said to me. I felt a little mad that he was still teasing me. "Fuck me, Touya! Fuck me so bad! I want you inside of me, please!" I yelled to him. He smiled._

_Wait, why am I saying this type of stuff? It's like my mouth is moving on my own..._

_I then felt a little spank on my butt. I moaned slightly. I then did a loud gasp, which turned into a moan. He had inserted himself inside of me. He waited for me to get comfortable. I panted, trying to relax and get used to this. I did the signal. He nodded and he thrusted into me_ _. I moaned as he pulled out and went back in. _

_"Touya~! Harder, please!" I begged him as he kept thrusting into me while grunting. He did what I told him to do. He kept thrusting into me. I kept moaning and screaming. This was too much good. This wasn't sex or anything. I mean...sure, this is sex it does have a meaning. This is _ _ **love** _ _._

_"Aaaaahhhh! Touya, I'm gonna!" I said as I was ready to come. "Me too. Let's come together." Touya said. I nodded. After a few more thrusts, we came together. I screamed during my climax while he groaned. He hugged me after we finished. We enjoyed this moment._

_Until..._


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a loud gasp. This loud gasp was loud enough to wake Touya up. "What's wrong?" He asked to me. He was worried. I blushed and looked away from him. "I...I have a dream." Nate said. "About what?" Touya asked to him. Oh sure. Oh sure.

** _He had to ask..._ **

I blushed even more. "I had a dream that you were...well...doing **it **on me." I said to him. I looked at him to see his reaction. He was also blushing. "Well, um..." He said. He began stuttering. I sighed. I just wanted to get back to bed and hope that the wet dream I had will go away and never come back ever again. I got worried that Touya will hate me and push me off the bed. But it didn't happen.

Instead, something else happened.

He then pulled me into a embrace. I gasped. This embrace was so loving. It was filled with love. I embraced back, knowing this could hurt Touya's feelings. He then looked at me and I looked back. His brown eyes staring at my light brown eyes. He then pulled me into a kiss. I blushed. My eyes widened at the feel of his lips on my lips. I then kissed back, realizing my love for him was really strong.

We kept kissing and kissing. Until we broke for air. We sighed in relief. It felt like Touya felt something...Why, you might ask? He then began removing my clothes. I now realized what he was doing. I blushed. The sight of him seeing me naked was now becoming a reality. I slightly moaned when he rubbed my clothed member. "Gah..." I quietly moaned. I then reached up to him.

"Nate?" He asked to me. I began to remove his clothes slowly. I earned a small chuckle from him when it came to his boxers. He then removed my boxers while I removed his. Good. We were naked. Are we gonna do something that is so loving but at the same time, weird?

He then kissed me. I kissed back with all the love I had for him. He then groped my butt as we continued to kiss on and on. I moaned quietly in the kiss. "Mmm..." I moaned quietly in the kiss. Touya then gently pinned me in the bed. "H-huh...?" I muttered under a breath. He then sucked a nipple on my body. "Ah!" I moaned.

This moment kept going on and on until I started to beg. To be honest, I'll admit something.

I literally want to feel him inside of me. I want him. I crave for him.

_I **need **him..._

I touched my length as I began to stroke it. It looks like Touya is enjoying the sight of it. "Oh, Touya...oh please...thrust it in me...I need you..." I moaned out to him. Touya was shocked. "You mean...?" He asked quietly. "Yes, Touya. I want it. I don't care if hurts me. It's worth it." I replied to him with a small smirk. Touya nodded. Touya then thrusted his length into me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. "A-Are you alright, Nate?" Touya asked to me in concern. I nodded. "I'm fine...it just hurts a little..." I panted out. Touya waited for me to adjust. I nodded as the signal. Touya began thrusting in and out as I kept on moaning in pleasure. My wet dream becoming a reality.

The bed we were on began creaking and rocked on its legs as the moment kept going on. My moans getting louder and louder up to the point where it became screaming as Touya grunted. Touya would sometimes moan. I began to feel my limit. "Oh, Touya...I think I'm gonna...!" I moaned out. "Me too...!" Touya replied and we came together. Me moaning out while Touya groaned out. We panted as they rode out their limits.

I hugged Touya. "I...I love you, Touya..." I said as I began to drift off to sleep. Touya smiled. "I love you too, Nate..." Touya said and hugged me back as he too drifted off to sleep.

And let's just say, people in the apartment never got any sleep.


End file.
